Kingdom Hearts : The New Beginning
by R0X45
Summary: A boy just wake up from his sleep with no memory. Suddenly chaos appear and he is the one that can save the worlds. Can he do it?
1. Awakening

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay first i would love to say thanks for reading my story. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.**

**Anyway, this story is going to be about NEW main character, so sorry to upset you but Sora and the other going to show up! Just wait. OK…**

**Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

_I just passed out_

_**Where am I?**_

_Everything just… dark_

_**Who am I?**_

_Nothing is normal_

_**Keyblade**_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS : The New Beginning**_

* * *

_**I'm going to tell you a story. **_

_**A story that will make you cry, laugh, and maybe smile.**_

_**Listen close, because maybe this is the last time that I can tell you this story**_

* * *

It was a beautiful garden with flower and grass everywhere. In the middle of a garden was a handsome boy with blonde spiky hair, black vest, white baggy jeans, and black shoes. That boy was me. I was peacefully asleep.

I just open my eyes to see starry skies. I sit and look around._ Where am I?_ was the only word that came to my mind. I try to wake up but I fell. (Simple and Clean, Utada Hikaru) Hi Then a hand come and try to help me, the first time I ever saw her. She had a short black hair, emerald eyes, and every clothes look perfect on her. I grab her hand and stand, my leg is a LITTLE (lies) shaky but I'm fine. "Hi, are you Okay? BTW I'm Ella, what's your name?" My name? What's my name? WHAT'S MY NAME?! REMEMBER! I try to remember it… WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME?! I feel dizzy and then I heard scream… "HEY, Are you okay? Wake up!" I feel my body fall and everything turn… dark.

Then I wake up again, but this time on a beach. Everything look so… familiar. I travel the area and found a shack, a cove, and a wrecked ship. When I'm enter the ship and got this eerie feeling. "_Aiden…" _that voice whispered to me like that. _Aiden, is that my name? _That question came into my mind. Suddenly darkness fill the floor and a corridor that made from darkness open. I was so afraid that make my body tremble like there was an earthquake. The voice that whispered to me a few minutes ago appear again "_Aiden, don't be afraid to darkness. Because in every darkness there will be a light." _The voice said. Is that voice trying to make me enter the corridor? I courage myself, close my eyes, and enter the corridor.

I open my eyes and find myself standing in a platform with seven circle that filled with picture of faces. I look around and found nothing but empty darkness. I inspect the picture in each circles. In the large circle in the middle was a picture of a boy with spiky brown hair. There other large circles too, two to be exact. They both look almost same, like twin. But their picture are different. The one on the left was emotionless while the other one look so cheerful. Under the left twin (I GUESS) was a picture of two girl that look like Ella but have a red and blonde hair respectively. While there another picture with a boy with silver hair, there something evil from him. While under the other twin (AGAIN I GUESS) was a picture of blue haired women and long brown hair guy. After done inspecting the pictures, another corridor show up (like out of nowhere. IT JUST APPEAR!). But this time is different, it was made of light, PURE light. It was shining so bright that it make me have to close my eyes. The light is so attracting that it make me want to jump inside. But before that happened, the voice is back but this time in warning tone. "_Don't be to attract to light, because in every light there will be darkness". _The voice said. And in few seconds the light turn darker and darker and finnaly… darkness. Many black monsters coming out from the corridor. The monster look like a gigantic… ant?! They was so fast that I nearly can dodge any attacks. I was so scared until a light shine from my hand. I look into my hand and found a gigantic… key? Well, I can use it as blade. Any way the gigantic… key had a green circular handle, Silver branch, and golden in the end. While the keychain was a white star. I start to attack the creature and surprisingly defeat it faster then I thought it gonna last. Then the corridor appear again but turn to the way it was. I enter the corridor.

I was back at the garden but something feel different. It was the sky. The sky look so dark, dark then the way it supposed to be. Then the darkness spread, leaving a circular part of the garden. Then the grass turn into pink glass with (again) seven circle with silhouette girl in each picture. Then a light shine from the sky. I try to come closer but every time I try, the platform crack. When I realize it, it was to late. The platform break. I fall for a long time. It feel like eternity has pass me. But finally I land on sand, beach sand to be exact. I try to stand to see the surrounding. It was dark, everything was dark, even the tree are dead. I close my eye. Then a huge earthquake appear, giving crack to the beach. From the crack a huge monster burst out. I try to summon that key thingy but I don't remember how to summon it. The monster try to attack me but I dodge it (the monster was slow). I pick a wooden stick that I found and attack the monster body (The monster doesn't show its legs). But I just realize that it was a wrong move. REALLY WRONG MOVE. The monster attack my body. I'm bleeding. I feel life was sucked out of me. Then my view turn blur. Am I dead? I fell and waiting miracle to happen. And then I closed my eyes and become unconscious.

* * *

**TADA! And that the end of the first chapter. What do u think about it?**

**It is good? Bad? Unattractive? Tell me ok anyway R & R**


	2. Radiant Garden

**Hi Again!**

**Well what do you think of my last chapter? Well I'm thinking it was really short**

**So I'm gonna make it up for you by making this chapter longer!**

**Oh BTW this chapter is gonna be divided into two POV. Which is Ella and Aiden POV respectively.**

**Well then, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**ELLA'S POV**_

* * *

_Do you have a dream?_

_**Nightmare**_

_Can you make it true?_

_**Promises**_

_Can you tell me?_

_**Secrets… Keyblade**_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS : The New Beginning**_

* * *

"**Hi, are you Okay?"**

"**I'm Ella, what's your name?" **

"**HEY, Are you okay?"**

"**Wake up!"**

* * *

I just met a weird but handsome boy today. He had a spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek. His vest show that he IS a muscular boy. I found him asleep at the garden. He was struggling to wake up, so I help him. "Hi, are you Okay? BTW I'm Ella, what's your name?". Silent fill the moment for a few minutes._ Boy, he IS weirder then the way I think_ I thought. But the silent was broke when he fell and hit the rocks, Yup, the rockS. "HEY, Are you okay? Wake up!" I scream for help but nobody care. So, I carry him all the way to my house which BTW about 2 km from the garden. Am I a nice girl…

When I'm home, the first thing that I do was check if my STEP-parents home. It turn out that they gonna leave for a business trip for a week. I don't really care because we never really like each other. I bring him all the way to my room and put him on the bed. I feel so tired (Of course I AM! I must carry that f***i** stranger that definitely bigger then me all the way from the garden to my house, I'm gonna kill the author after this chapter over) so I decide to sleep on the couch inside my bedroom. It feel so nice to take a sleep (I think it was a nap though)

Well, I was popular to be a light-sleeper. I heard a voice that make me awake (And this gonna be add to the **Why I must kill the author list**. Why I must be a light-sleeper! And thanks to the author I'm gonna be awake just because a sighed voice!). I try to open my eyes to see he awake. I jump from the couch. "Are you alright?" I ask. "What happened? Where am I?" he ask (Seriously, he can answer my question first). "You're in my room and- wait you don't remember? You fell and hit the rocks and crack a few of your bones…". Then I remember that he never had a chance to answer my question. "BTW, u never answer my question… Who r u?" I say in much more relaxed way. "Oh right, I'm Aiden" he say quietly. Then I heard a grumbling voice from Aiden's tummy. I ran toward the door while saying "I grab some food!"

I went to the kitchen to grab some breads and two glasses of HOT milk. I try to carry it to my room. Thankfully the foods doesn't fall and the drinks doesn't spill. But when I'm gonna put the last milk on the table, the glass spilled into Aiden's vest. "HOT!" Aiden scream loudly. Aiden spontaneously take off and throw his vest to me. "BrIng M3 aN0th3r sH1rT" he scream frantically. I run to the laundry room and found father's old t-shirt. I run back to my room and throw father's t-shirt. "Put it on." I said. "Well…" he said (in mocking way). "Put It On!" I said with a little anger. "If you want me to-" "JUST PUT IT ON" and now I'm enraged. "LET ME FINISH MY WORD!" He said enraged too. Awkward silent fill the tension between us. "Thank you… Now, if you want me to put it on you must GET OUT!" He said. He push me out of MY room. "Wait-" and the door was slammed (At my face)

* * *

_**And that is the end of Ella's POV. Onward to Aiden's then…**_

* * *

_**Aiden's POV**_

_Can you keep a secret?_

_**Trust**_

_Am I worthy?_

_**Cared**_

_Will you always be on my side?_

_**Betrayal**_

* * *

_That girl was a clumsy, cute, beautiful, hot-headed girl _I thought. I grab the old worn t-shirt that Ella lend to me. I just notice that my body was covered in bandages. There a little blood mark. I notice that the bandage was not diligently done so I don't think it was medical person. _Did Ella do this?_ I thought. I put on the t-shirt that Ella lend earlier. Then I begin to think that I was to harsh toward her so I decide to apologize the next time I see her.

After I finish changing my shirt, I just realize something. I actually doesn't know about Ella's background. So I decide to travel her house. I know that he was in Ella room, and when I examine the window, Ella's room is located on the second floor of her house. I open the door to exit her bedroom hoping finding Ella there. But no, Ella isn't there. It turn out that the 1st floor was used as family room. There's another door in the family room, but is locked so I think is Ella's parent bedroom. I went down the a set of stair. On the ground floor, next to the stair was the kitchen with counter islands dining area. At the corner located a half bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a door that connect the house to it's backyard. The living area was located on the front part of the house. After finish inspecting Ella's house and NOT finding Ella, I decide to come out.

When I'm approaching the front door, I notice a note was stick on the door

_Hi Aiden_

_If you looking for me, I just taking a walk at the garden._

_Sincerely_

_Ella_

After that, I take the note and walk down the street of her town. Which is remind me: I don't even know what is the name of this town? After walking for awhile I ran into a girl. She has a short black hair and wearing ninja attire clothes. "Good Afternoon!" She said excitedly. "Good Afternoon" I answer NORMALLY. "Hey, I never saw you before. R u new in town?" She ask curiously. I don't know how to answer her because I don't have any memory at all. "Yeah, you can say that way" I lie. "Well, I'm Yuffie and welcome to Radiant Garden!" She said. So that is the name of this town, Radiant Garden… It sound so familiar."How about I accompany you travelling the town?" She asked with puppy eyes face. "'Kay, sounds good" I say. Besides, I need to know about this town.

We walk around the town. She told me everything she knows about Radiant Garden. Well, from the story she tell me, Radiant Garden use to called Hollow Bastion when an evil witch conquer this world. Yuffie and all of her friends fight together to defeat her. In the end, the evil witch lost and given the opportunity to Yuffie and the citizen of Radiant Garden to restore Hollow Bastion back. Two years has passed since that event and Radiant Garden was fully restored. Yuffie said she gonna show me he friend "We're here!" She said. We were standing in front of a house. We enter it together. "Yuffie, you're back" A brunette girl with long hair said. "And who is your friend there?" a guy with long brown hair said. "It just a friend of mine, Squall." Yuffie said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Squall shout. "Calm down Leon" An old wizard was shown appearing out of nowhere behind Sq- I mean Leon. "Hey, Where is Cid, Cloud, and Tifa?" Yuffie ask. "Cid went to Chip and Dale to ask something about gummi ship, while Tifa and Cloud was sent to the Castle to inspect something. Isn't that right, Merlin" "Yes, Of Course Aerith" Answer the brunette long hair girl (now revealed as Aerith) and the old wizard (now revealed as Merlin).

When they were chatting inside, the ground was shaking crazily. It was an Earthquake! We run outside to safe ourselves from harm. But when we get outside, a strange portal was opened and monsters appear of the portal. Those monsters are… the monster from my dream!

* * *

_**Hi guys, what do you think of the story?**_

_**I tell you what! If there will be at least 5 reviews in the next 12 hours… I'm gonna give you a little surprise!**_

_**Oh BTW do u like it that Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, and Merlin made their first appearance in my story? Well I am!**_

_**Before I forgot it, u can recommended any character to me… I'm gonna adjust the storyline for u.**_

_**Well, Thanx u for reading and R & R**_


	3. The Last Radiant

**Wassup guys?**

**Anyway, I thought everyone love surprises. YUP, I said surpriseS. Well, I check my reviews and only found my own reviews and found that only me and superstoyboi124 reviewing.**

**Ohh yeahh… I said in one of my review that I'm starting a poll. The poll was about the next world to appear on my next or the fifth chapter. Vote ok…**

**Well… that's the end of my author note. And so, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Do you scared of darkness?_

_**Heartless**_

_Can you feel it?_

_**Nobodies**_

_Can you conquer it?_

_**Power… Keyblade**_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS : The New Beginning**_

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER QUOTE**_

* * *

"**PUT IT ON!" Ella to Aiden**

"**Welcome to Radiant Garden!" Yuffie to Aiden**

"**He just a friend of mine" Yuffie to Leon**

"**Monster from my dream!" Aiden to himself**

* * *

"Heartless!" everyone except Aiden scream. "Yuffie! Take Aerith to a safe place!". "On it! Let's go Aerith!" "Right, be careful you two!" Aerith and Yuffie left the battle ground. "Here take this swords." Leon give me two swords, It feel so comfortable on my hand. "ATTACK!" Leon exclaimed. Both of us charge to the heartless. Leon easily defeat those heartless in one or two slash, but I need three or four slash to defeat those heartless. Furthermore, one of the heartless able to slash me with it's claws. Leon noticed that and stop attacking those heartless to run to me. "Here, drink this potion!" he give me a small blue jar with green star on it. I drink it, it taste bad, really BAD. But I feel my body healed. "Thanks, I think my body feel alright again. But isn't there any other alternative to healed me, I mean that potion taste bad…" I said. "Yes, there are. It's a spell called cure, but I don't know how to cast it thought." He answer. "Alright, but I can't handle this anymore! Those heartless always reappeared after we defeat one of it!" I scream desperately. Then a huge shuriken fly toward those heartless and defeat all of the heartless. "Miss me!" Exclaimed a girl. "Yuffie!" Both of us scream. "Where Aerith?" Ask Leon. "She's with Merlin!" Yuffie exclaimed. "We need to go to the source of darkness!" Leon said. "Yeah, but where it is?" I asked. "I don't know?! We need to search for it! SPLIT UP!" exclaimed Leon. All of us split, Leon when toward the castle, Yuffie when to the residential area, while I went to the park.

When I'm walk there I remember that I don't see Ella anywhere, so I decide to search her. Along the way I fight some heartless too, I feel stronger then before. At the park I found Ella pass out. "Ella!" I scream. I walk to Ella and inspect her unconscious body, but when I touch her body, she vanished. "Ella… No!" I scream until I can't speak anymore. When I try to stand, several heartless that look much more stronger then the other one appear. It's really hard to defeat and take about twice slash then the other one. When I finish with the first wave of the heartless, the second wave appear, It fill with the stronger and weaker heartless. But I feel much more weaker then before. I transferred all of my energy to my swords and light burst out of my sword. The sword fly from my arm and become one, I can't see what happened next but the sword transform into… KEYBLADE! It was the keyblade from my dream. It come back to my arm. I feel much more stronger then before. I attack those heartless and easily defeat them.

After all of those heartless defeat, a huge earthquake appeared. From the ground, crack appeared. From behind I hear two different voice scream "Aiden!" It was Leon and Yuffie. They come to me and realize that I'm not wielding the swords that I used to wield and now wielding the keyblade. "Is that…" "The Keyblade!" Leon and Yuffie exclaimed. Wait they know about the keyblade? Before I can ask more the monster that appear at the dark beach from my dream appear from the crack at the ground. But It look much more stronger then the way it look at my dream. The three of us ready on our battle stand attack the monster. Yuffie attack the head, Leon attack the small heartless, while I attack the monster hollow heart. The battle last long. After about one hour of doing the same thing again and again. The monster is defeated. But when the monster death, a dark vortex appear from the sky. The vortex sucked me inside. "Aiden!" Leon and Aerith scream

_**Is this how my life end? Just like this?**_

* * *

_**Hi guys, what do you think of the story?**_

**Well I made a promise to superstoyboi124 that he gonna appear by name of Thomas. He will show up on next chapter**

_**Before I forgot it, u can recommended any character to me… I'm gonna adjust the storyline for u.**_

_**Well, Thanx u for reading and R & R**_


End file.
